


after the truth

by thotline



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hinata Hajime is in Class 77, Angst, Based on a dream I had, Canon-Typical Violence, Gun Violence, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, No beta lol, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, chapter 5 spoilers kinda, hajime and izuru are the same like after they got out, takes place in the united states lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotline/pseuds/thotline
Summary: he was wearing the basic school uniform, but instead of the brown blazer, he was wearing a dark green jacket over top of the dress shirt. it was long and cut in jagged edges at the bottom with red pull strings and red squares dancing over one of his shoulders and on to his back.“i said,” the pale boy asked while trying to stifle a chuckle, “what’s your name?”
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, may - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	after the truth

He had missed his bus.

That was the first thing he thought as he walked down the stairs to the school’s ground floor. His mother and father were states away in Las Vegas for a business trip and he was at home in Cincinnati, not really living with anyone at the moment, only having his aunt and uncle checking in on him every once in a while to see how he was holding up.

He was downstairs now, about to call his aunt to come pick him up when he saw something. No, wait, someone, out of the corner of his eye. He whipped his head around and the person fled up a few of the stairs.

“Hello,” he called out, looking back at his cell to dial his aunt’s number, “I know you’re there, and this is a high school, so there’s not really much to be afraid of.” A boy, with hair the color of snow and peach-colored ends, walked down from his perch on what seemed to be the 7th stair. 

“You know, it’s unfortunate that you don't get scared easily. I’ve been watching you-” he stopped, his eyes going wide, and waved his hands while laughing awkwardly, “I mean I’ve just seen you around here and you don't seem like the type to be frightened so easily.” He walked closer to the other boy, hands now behind his back.

The white-haired boy looked to be around the same age as the male who had missed his bus, only having a few inches of height on him. It was really quite apparent as he made his way from the stairs to where he was standing, still holding his cell in his hand. it was after school hours at this point, so students were free to change into whatever they might have brought with them to school that morning for, perhaps, clubs or just to loiter around the premises for their friends to make their way out of the school. 

The taller male, now closer to the shorter, looked sickly. He looked pale in a way that didn’t look natural - it made the shorter male’s skin crawl. Maybe it was just the dark green jacket that made his skin look like that. Yeah, it was definitely the jacket. He looked scarily thin too, he may have just been very tall for his age and the weight distributed throughout his body, but shouldn't he have more fat in any one place?

He was wearing the basic school uniform, but instead of the brown blazer, he was wearing a dark green jacket over top of the dress shirt. It was long and cut in jagged edges at the bottom with red pull strings and red squares dancing over one of his shoulders and on to his back. 

The sickly boy looked straight into his eyes, and only then had he realized he had been staring. He looked down, frightened that he had been caught while feeling the tips of his ears and cheeks burning. “What?” he tried, seeing as the taller boy opened his mouth, but the ringing of embarrassment in his ears drowned the noise out. 

“I said,” the pale boy asked while trying to stifle a chuckle, “what’s your name?” oh. right. that’s what he’d been asked.

He opened his mouth to respond, but the boy continued, “um, you’re in some of my classes, but I've never managed to catch your name.” He looked at the ground sheepishly and spoke up one last time. “I’m Nagito Komaeda.”

“Iz-” he stopped and backed up over his words, “Hajime Hinata.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk if ill keep this as a multi chapter story or just a one shot seeing as it was just a dream i had. we'll see if i can remember the rest and if anyone else likes it lmao


End file.
